7 minutos en el paraíso
by Livinginstead
Summary: "No es difícil de entender. ¿Conoces el juego de la botella? Es algo parecido, pero en lugar de un beso, debes entrar a un armario con esa persona y permanecer juntos por siete minutos." [Viktor x Yuuri]


Yuri se cubrió la boca intentado reprimir un bostezo en vano, era probablemente una de las fiestas más aburridas a las que había asistido. Miró al resto de personas que se encontraban en la habitación y con tan solo observar sus rostros, era evidente que tenían la misma opinión de él.

La verdad era que no le interesaba mucho asistir a ese tipo de celebraciones, pues solía incomodarlo bastante debido a la cantidad de gente que solía haber. Prefería quedarse en casa haciendo algo más productivo, e incluso patinando en el Ice Castle. Pero desde que Viktor llegó a su vida, acostumbraba a invitarlo a centenares de lugares que conocía para beber, con el mero fin de pasarlo bien.

En un principio desistía a la idea de salir en su compañía. Pero Viktor lograba convencerlo con facilidad y debido a esa razón, acababa en lugares cómo esos. Aunque esta vez era en la casa de JJ.

— ¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo divertido? —cierto tono de diversión se hizo notar en la voz de Mila, algo que a Yuri consiguió distraerlo de sus pensamientos. Miró de reojo a Viktor, quien se encontraba a un lado de él, aferrándose a una botella de sake como si de su propia vida se tratara. — ¿Jugamos a siete minutos en el paraíso? Vamos, ya deben saber de qué trata.

Todos miraron con interés a la muchacha, quien sólo optó por sonreír ante la aceptación de su propuesta.

Pero Yuri frunció el ceño y no tenía idea de lo que hablaba la pelirroja. ¿A qué tipo de juego se refería? Entreabrió sus labios y quiso preguntarle, pero la vergüenza le ganaba. Sentía que su dignidad quedaría por los suelos y haría el ridículo ante los demás. ¡Incluso Yurio sabía qué tipo de juego era! Y sólo tenía quince años. Se sentía como un verdadero anciano que no conocía nada acerca de los jóvenes en la actualidad, era ridículo.

—V-Viktor… — murmuró cerca del mayor, intentando llamar su atención. Y así fue. Las pálidas mejillas de Viktor tenían un leve tinte carmesí debido al alcohol que estaba ingiriendo, a la vez que una sonrisa ladina se asomaba por sus labios. Ya conocía esa faceta de Viktor y tenía claro lo que sucedería si bebía más. — ¿De qué está hablando Mila? No entiendo.

Viktor soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la pregunta de su acompañante.

—Que inocente eres, Yuri —el japonés hizo un mohín de disgusto y Viktor no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.— No es difícil de entender. ¿Conoces el juego de la botella? Es algo parecido, pero en lugar de un beso, debes entrar al armario con esa persona y permanecer juntos por siete minutos. Yuri tan sólo al imaginar la escena dentro de su cabeza, el calor subió a sus mejillas y se abochornó.

Sobre todo porque se lo había imaginado con Viktor.

Yuri apartó la mirada de su entrenador y se alejó un poco de él, asintiendo ante su explicación y olvidando lo que pasó por su mente. No estaba muy convencido de jugar. Pero el hecho de imaginar a Viktor entrar a un armario con alguien ajeno a él, le provocaba cierta molestia en el estómago a la cual aún no podía darle una explicación certera. Por lo que acabó por decidirse y acompañó a Viktor a sentarse junto a los demás invitados, quienes ya estaban preparados para jugar.  
Todos se encontraban sentados en el suelo y Mila ordenó los puestos de los demás, intercalándolos entre un chico y una chica. Yuri se encontraba a un lado de Sara Crispino y un puesto más allá, se posicionaba Viktor al lado de una chica que estaba seguro que jamás había visto en su vida.

Y la molestia a su estomago regresó y juró que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

Desvió la mirada de su entrenador y se concentró en Mila, quien se había sentado a un lado de Yurio. El juego ya había comenzado y nadie se podría escapar.

—Bien, ¿Alguien quiere emp... — la botella yacía en sus manos, meneándola en el aire. Pero JJ intervino antes de que Mila pudiera terminar la oración y cogió la botella con rapidez.

—¡JJ empieza!

El moreno dejó la botella en medio del círculo que habían formado entre ellos y comenzó a girar. Todos miraban expectantes ante lo que podría suceder y en la persona que menos imaginaban, la botella fue a parar.

Era Yurio.

Yuri no pudo evitar tapar su boca ante la impresión. ¡¿Yurio y JJ?! No lo podía creer y no le cabía en la cabeza lo que sucedería entre esos dos. Sabía que Yurio odiaba a JJ, o al menos, eso le daba a entender a los demás. Pero le sorprendió el hecho de que Yurio no protestó, tan sólo frunció un poco el ceño y se fue en dirección hacia el armario que se encontraba dentro de una de las habitaciones, junto con su acompañante.

Los minutos transcurrían. Cinco, seis, siete… Ocho. No daban señales de vida y pensamientos inapropiados agobiaron la mente de Yuri, por lo que sacudió bruscamente su cabeza e intentó olvidarlos. Pero luego de unos pocos segundos, ambos abrieron la puerta de la habitación y tomaron asiento nuevamente en el círculo, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Y la sonrisa en el rostro de JJ, junto con el sonrojo que aún permanecía en el rostro del rubio, los delató. Pero nadie dijo nada sobre la situación.

Mila tomó nuevamente la botella.

—¿Alguien? —inquirió Mila hacia los demás, nadie quería tomar la iniciativa.

Hasta que alguien habló.

—Yo lo haré.

Yuri palideció y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos. Viktor había cogido la botella esta vez.

¡¿Es que acaso el alcohol le había afectado mucho esta vez?! Sí, quizá era lo más probable y esa era la razón por la cual Viktor se ofreció a jugar. Y Yuri no quería mirar a quien acabaría apuntando la parte superior de la botella.

Y no podía pensar con claridad en ese instante.

Tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos hacia Viktor, en realidad... Aún estaba un tanto confundido. Sucedieron tantos acontecimientos dentro de los últimos meses que, lo único que no había logrado hacer bien Yuuri, era cuestionarse sobre lo que sentía hacia su entrenador. Años atrás era una inocente admiración hacia su modelo a seguir, la ingenua idea de adquirir el talento necesario y aspirar a competir junto a él en el Grand Prix Final. Mantenía en cierta forma aquel sueño que había tenido desde pequeño, pero estaba presente en él que las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente entre los dos.

Aquellos roces accidentales, los abrazos que el de hebras platinadas le otorgaba sin razón alguna. Las sutiles caricias que le daba cada vez que entrelazaban sus manos y aquellas noches en que dormían juntos, en las que no solían ir más allá de un simple abrazo.

Y Yuri comenzaba a percatarse que sus sentimientos eran más que simple admiración o una amistad cercana.

Pero… ¿Y Viktor?

Una voz lo sacó de su trance, Mila llamaba su atención nuevamente. Fijó la mirada en la botella que detuvo su movimiento hace unos segundos atrás y quedó estático.  
Se había posicionado justo frente a Yuri.

Desvió la mirada hacia Viktor y aún mantenía la sonrisa ladina que le había otorgado hace unos minutos atrás. Y podía jurar que moriría en ese instante.  
Mientras los demás invitados los animaban, Yuri y Viktor se levantaron del incómodo suelo y fueron en dirección hasta el armario. No articularon una palabra en el camino, algún gesto, nada. Sólo caminaron, entraron a la habitación y posteriormente, se encerraron dentro del mobiliario.

El espacio era un tanto angosto, por lo que estaban obligados a permanecer cerca el uno del otro.

Y Yuuri sentía que moriría en cualquier momento.

El aliento de Viktor chocaba contra sus labios y Yuri tragó saliva. Su respiración pronto comenzó a hacerse irregular al tener a Viktor tan cerca de él, tan pegado a él. Su cuerpo temblaba de manera sutil y su corazón pronto comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente.

— Yuri... —la voz de Viktor se encontraba un tanto ronca y seductora en comparación a ocasiones anteriores, algo que logró ponerle los nervios de punta. Yuri simplemente lo atribuía a que Viktor estaba ebrio. Exhaló, en un vago intento de calmar su nerviosismo. ━ Nunca has besado a alguien, ¿Verdad?

Sus mejillas pronto comenzaron a enrojecerse y agradecía a la oscuridad dentro del armario, pues Viktor no lo notó. Yuri negó ante la pregunta del mayor, avergonzándose en cierta forma. Tenía veintitrés años y nunca en su vida tuvo alguna experiencia amorosa, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de tener una cita con alguna chica y claro, menos besar a alguien. En alguna ocasión gustó de Yuuko, pero debido a su carrera dentro del mundo del patinaje, nunca tuvo el tiempo de confesarle sus sentimientos. Y cuando lo intentó, ella ya se encontraba casada y con tres hijas. Eso fue lo más cerca que estuvo de una chica alguna vez y nada más allá.

— N-No tienes que besarme si no quieres, Viktor... —murmuró a penas, deseando salir de ahí lo antes posible o se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

— Nunca dije que no quisiera.

Viktor rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yuri, apegándolo más a su cuerpo y dándole pequeñas caricias en la espalda con ambos pulgares, trazando formas difíciles de describir, robándole el aliento a Yuri. ¿Cuántos minutos llevaban ya? No lo sabía, tampoco quería. Estaba que moría de la vergüenza, aunque muy dentro de él había deseado ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo.

Yuri situó ambas manos en los hombros de Viktor y se miraron a los ojos. No se besaron y tocaron más allá, sólo se olvidaron que el resto del mundo existía y mantuvieron la vista fija en los dos. Y entonces Yuri se atrevió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, acercando sus cuerpos más de lo que ya estaban.

—V-Viktor, yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Viktor depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. Yuri tembló bajo el cuerpo del más alto ante el delicado roce que recibió.

Sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, Viktor levantó una de sus manos para ponerla suavemente sobre la mejilla de Yuri, rozando levemente sus narices en el contacto. Después de unos segundos, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él, acortando los débiles centímetros que los separaban. Y al ver que Yuri no se lo impedía, terminó por acabar con la distancia entre los dos y posó sus labios sobre los de Yuri. El roce fue débil y tímido, ambos cerraron sus ojos y Yuri presionó sus labios contra los de él, disfrutando del momento.

Yuri no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente asustado y nervioso. Tenía miedo. No tenía la suficiente experiencia como para satisfacer las necesidades de Viktor, incluso aunque se tratara de un simple beso.

Y quizá no solo ese era su miedo, sino el sentimiento que pronto comenzaba a recorrerlo desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies. Aquel cosquilleo que se comenzaba a hacer presente desde su estómago ante la presencia de Viktor, ante su cercanía y los roces pequeños pero significativos que le otorgaba. Aquella felicidad que sentía al verlo sonreír o pasar momentos agradables junto a él.

Tenía miedo a enamorarse profundamente de la persona a la que tenía frente a él.

... Si es que ya no estaba enamorado desde mucho antes.

La ansiedad de Yuri al querer más, provocó que su boca se abriera apenas unos centímetros, por lo que Viktor no desaprovechó la oportunidad e intentó profundizar más el beso, volviéndose cada vez más intenso. Yuri intentaba dejar a un lado su inexperiencia y seguirle el ritmo al ruso, moviendo sus labios al compás del otro.  
Viktor aprisionó el labio inferior de Yuri entre los suyos y lo mordió suavemente, para después tirar ligeramente de él y soltarlo, provocando que Yuri soltara un gemido involuntario. Y Yuri podía jurar que sintió a Viktor sonreír en medio del beso. Se separaron por un instante para coger aire y luego volver a juntar sus labios con más intensidad que antes. Sus movimientos se volvían desesperados y buscaban tener de alguna forma más contacto el uno con el otro. Sus cuerpos les pedían más que un simple beso y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Y Yuri en cualquier momento se derretiría.

— ¿Ya terminaron, tortolitos? Han pasado diez minutos y los demás también quieren jugar.

La burlesca voz de JJ fuera del armario los interrumpió y les obligó a detener el insaciable beso, algo que provocó una pequeña queja por parte del pelinegro.  
Yuri apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Viktor, avergonzado luego de asimilar lo que había sucedido entre los dos y sobre el hecho de que quizás, los demás se habían percatado de lo que sucedió en ese armario. No se arrepentía pero, ¿Qué sucedería de ahora en adelante entre los dos? No lo tenía del todo claro.  
Rodeó aun más fuerte con sus brazos a Viktor y lo atrajo más hacia él, evitando que sus rostros se encontraran cerca nuevamente o no sabría cómo respondería esta vez. Y Viktor no hizo más que soltar una diminuta carcajada.

— Hablemos de esto luego, cerdito —Viktor obligó a Yuri a separarse de él y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, acariciando por última vez su mejilla. Lo miró a los ojos y notó su sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad. — Esto no terminará acá.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaa!**

 **Debo confesar que me inspiré en esto luego de ver una película y tuve que escribirlo,** **o se me iría la inspiración a la mierda y al final, nunca lo haría. xD**

 **Y eso. Me encantaría saber si les gustó, así quizá me plantee hacer una segunda parte ~ ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
